Alyson Winchester: Target Practice
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Aly gets in trouble for not listening while her brothers are having target practice. Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester. Contains spanking. Don't like it, don't read.


ALYSON WINCHESTER DRABBLE: TARGET PRACTICE

Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester

One shot

SUMMARY: 6-year-old Aly gets in trouble for not listening while her brothers are having target practice. Contains parental spanking of a minor.

Daddy put my backpack on the table in front of me and said, "Your butt stays on this bench, Alyson. I mean it. No getting up and wandering around while the boys are shooting. Is that clear?"

"Uh-huh" I said, grabbing my backpack and unzipping the top.

"Excuse me?" his voice was no-nonsense. I looked up at him and he was glaring at me.

"I mean yes sir. " I said quietly, and he turned and stalked away.

He was already upset with me because we had had an arguement this morning. He had told me that we were going out for target practice, and then he had told me to change out of my dress and put some pants on because we were going to be walking in the woods. Me being a stubborn 6 year old, I argued with him about it, until he had grabbed my arm and swatted my bottom a couple times. I took my dress off and changed into a pair of leggings and a long t-shirt. Then I had refused to talk to him in the car. I watched him with my brothers for a few minutes, pointing at the targets he had set up some distance away and gesturing. I had asked if I could practice too, and he had said no, I was too little to handle a gun, that it was too dangerous.

I took out my coloring books and box of crayons and colored for a while, then I got bored. I watched them shooting for a couple minutes, then I started looking around the woods. We were in a small clearing and I was at a wooden picnic table with attached benches. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, off to the side, and I turned my head. Across the clearing there was a small brown furry animal, snuffling in the underbrush. Was it a bunny? Maybe if it was a bunny I could catch it and we could take it home and I could keep it as a pet.

I slid off the bench and walked very, very slowly towards it. As I got closer I could see it wasn't a bunny. It was plump and didn't have long ears, and it had a short stub of a tail. Maybe it was a wood chuck? I watched as it turned and started chewing on some leaves. Daddy had brought me along when he was teaching the boys about tracking animals in the woods, so I practiced what he had told us. Stay very still and walk at a very slow pace and keep your eyes focused on the trail but also keep an eye on the animal if it was in your line of vision.

I walked slowly towards it, concentrating very hard on not scaring the woodchuck. It walked to the right and I followed, walking parallel to it. I crept a little bit closer, squatting down, and followed as it took a couple more steps to the right.

"ALYSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sam's voice shouting pulled me out of my concentration. I stood up and turned around.

I was right next to the targets that Daddy had put up.

Sam was standing there, holding his gun up, his face white with shock. Dean and Daddy were a little ways off to the side, Daddy holding a gun and both of them looking down at it. They both looked up and then got shocked looks on their faces.

I heard rustling in the woods and glanced back to see the woodchuck disappearing into the underbrush.

"Aw, Sam, you scared it away!" I told him. "I was tracking a woodchuck!" I said proudly.

Daddy handed Dean the gun and came storming towards me, his face angry.

"ALYSON ELISABETH WINCHESTER, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE TABLE!" he bellowed at me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Look at where you are! Do you realize how dangerous this is? What were you doing? Were you even paying attention?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I was bored and I saw a woodchuck and I wanted to practice tracking like you taught us last week." I said all in a rush.

"You disobeyed me!" he snapped. "I told you to stay on the bench for a reason! You need to _listen_ to me when I tell you to do something and DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO!" He picked me up and slung my under his arm, and walked a short distance over to where there were a couple of large fallen logs. He sat down on one and put me face down over his lap, and started spanking me.

It wasn't a couple of swats like he usually gave me. His hand came down again and again, and I was regretting not wearing jeans. I was only wearing a pair of thin cotton leggings over my underwear. And my bottom started stinging almost right away.

I started crying and struggling and kicking my feet. "I'm sorry Daddy, I won't do it again!" I told him. "Ow! No more, I'm sorry!" I cried.

He shifted me on his lap a little bit and started swatting me harder. I sobbed as my butt started to feel like it was burning. I grabbed ahold of his leg and held on as he kept on with the spanking.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, it was over. He lifted me off his lap and stood up, carrying me back over to the table. He set me down hard on the wooden bench, and leaned down so his face was in mine. He looked me right in the eyes and said, "If you get off this bench again, my belt is coming off and you won't sit for a week. You got that?"

"Y—yes s-sir" I sobbed, my chest still heaving.

He stood up and turned away from me and walked back over to my brothers. I put my head down on the table and cried until the pain in my bottom had lessened to a dull ache.

When they were finished with target practice, they walked over to where I was sitting. Daddy handed Dean the car keys and said, "You boys go ahead, I need to talk to Aly for a minute."

He sat down next to me and looked at me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning when we were at home. However, I'm NOT sorry I spanked you."

He took my head in his hands and turned it toward the targets. "Do you see now how close you actually were? What you did was _incredibly_ dangerous, Alyson. If Sam hadn't been paying attention, he could have shot you. Do you undertand why I was so angry now?"

I looked and saw how close I had been to the target and I understood. I started crying again.

"I'm sorry Daddy" I said again, looking at the table.

"That's why I make rules and tell you to do certain things, to make sure you stay safe. And you _need t_ o follow the rules and obey me, because it can be a matter of life and death sometimes. Are you going to listen and obey me from now on?"

"Yes sir", I sobbed.

"That's my good girl." he said. He pulled me to him and hugged me, and I cried into his shoulder. He took the targets down and then picked me up off the bench and carried me to the car.


End file.
